Between the Distance and Us
by FeeRguez21
Summary: WHEN YOU FOUND ME SECUELA "Blaine se ha ido y no quiere saber nada de nadie, solo de su hija; Kurt no puede olvidarlo, asi que tratara de contactarlo pero la distancia y nuevas personas que llegaran a sus vidas los alejaran aun mas hasta que algo grave los hace encontrarse de nuevo"
1. Chapter 1

**CAPITULO 1**

**_"La vida ahora si seria dificil; todo sera muy dificil"_**

Nunca imaginaras la cantidad de sensaciones en especial extrañar a alguien que esta a kilometros de ti, exactamente a 2376 kilometros de Ohio. La vida despues de Blaine Anderson y su adios era diferente, Illaly necesito de Elliott casi todos los dias ya que no podia calmarse, ella lloraba lo que yo queria llorar.

Sebastian me dijo que la unica manera de seguir en contacto con el podria ser por cartas o e-mail, asi que le mandaba e-mails diciendole el estado de Illaly y algunas veces anexando videos y fotografias, pero el nunca las respondia.

McKinley era diferente, en mi clase estaba Marley y Finn, algunos los habian movido de clase, de horario, de escuela o incluso ya se habian graduado como Luke, el estudiaba ahora en la Universidad Dayton y solo lo veiamos los fines de semana que no entrenaba con el equipo de Americano, solo tenia que soportar tres meses más en McKinley aunque no supiera que hacer con mi vida y con tareas extremas

-¿Crees que puedas cuidar a Cory esta noche?- dijo Marley -Finn quiere llevarme a cenar-

-Claro, paso por el terminando clases-

Y asi lo hice, dejabamos a mi hija y a mi sobrino en la guarderia que tenia el esposo de Allinelly, la doctora que salvo mi vida y la de mi hija, los recogi y los lleve a casa, mi niña comenzaba a querer hablar ya que balbuseaba demasiado y trataba de decir papá y perro, Cory aun estaba muy pequeño, tenia seis meses

* * *

><p>El primer año de Illaly lo pasamos en casa de mis padres, los señores Anderson vinieron y despues de su cumpleaños se la llevaron a Seattle dos semanas , durante esas semanas Elliott y Sebastian me motivaban con la fundacion y me ayudaban en casa, cuando ella regreso mi papá y Carole fueron por ella, hable con los señores Anderson por Skype y dijeron que Blaine preferia que fuesen mis padres quien llevaran y recogieran a Illaly de Seattle, yo no tuve otra opcion mas que aceptar<p>

* * *

><p>Estaba terminando de darles de comer cuando tocaron la puerta, camine aun vigilando a los niños, Cory tenia pure de patatas en la cara e Illaly se divertia poniendole mas con sus manitas, perdi la nocion de cuando mi hija habia crecido tanto<p>

-Seb ¿Que haces aquí?-

-Queria ver si podrias cuidar a Nora hoy, Elliott quiere tener un tiempo a solas antes de que vuelva a New York-

Sebastian y Elliott habian comenzado a salir despues de que los presentara en la presentacion del proyecto, ellos eran tan tiernos juntos y comenzaron su relacion durante el primer cumpleaños de Illaly, si por ellos fuera lo hubieran dejado en secreto pero los cache besandose en el cuarto de huespedes de mi casa, desde ahi ellos decidieron hacerlo oficial, me alegraba por ellos aunque me sentia extraño porque habia besado a ambos y ambos lo sabian, en lugar de empeorarlo, ellos se volvieron mis mejores amigos

-¿Cuando se va?-

-Al parecer mañana, es el ultimo dia que lo veo, podrias cuidarla?-

Voltee a ver a mi hija y a Cory, pense muchas posibilidades pero voltee y le dije

-Claro-

Sebastian corrio hacia su automovil, bajo a Nora de la mano y cuando Illaly la vio, Nora corrio hacia ella

-Mañana pasas por ella, no te preocupes, yo mañana no tengo nada que hacer y a la escuela solo voy una hora; no te preocupes y si mañana se va avisame, me gustaria despedirme de el-

* * *

><p>Entre los niños, comida y la tarea estaban a punto de volverme loco; cuando Cory se durmio, Illaly y Nora jugaban hasta que se cansaron por lo mientras yo estaba entre los niños y la computadora, ya era tarde cuando Papá y Carole vinieron a verme<p>

-¿Tres niños, porque no nos llamaste?- dijo Papá

-Porque no me estaba volviendo loco-

-Bueno, Cory esta dormido, Illaly a punto de dormirse y Nora esta viendo Toy Story- dijo Carole

-Hijo, debiste haber llamado a Carole, sabes que mucho estres te hace daño-

-¿Podrian quedarse esta noche? Finn y Marley llegaran tarde por Cory o tal vez no vendran por el hoy, Sebastian pasara por Nora mañana y entre mi tarea e Illaly no creo soportar-

-Claro, nos quedaremos a cargo de los niños- dijo Carole entrando a la cocina

Media hora despues Carole habia preparado la cena, yo estaba a punto de terminar la tarea cuando comenzaron a llorar, papá y ella se quedaron en mi habitacion y yo me quede dormido en la mesa

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Kurt-<strong>_

_**Escuche una voz lejana, me encontraba en un lugar extraño, caminaba hacia la voz pero estaba lejos de mi alcance**_

_**-¡KURT!- escuche un poco más cerca**_

_**-¿Blaine?- dije y comence a correr**_

_**Corri y corri hasta donde estaba una sombra, despues me detuve en seco, estaba a punto de caerme, voltee y vi algo que no pude diferenciar**_

* * *

><p>-Hijo, despierta te quedaste dormido en la mesa-<p>

Vi la hora, eran 6:30 am, me desperte, imprimi la tarea y me subi a bañarme muy rapido, 6:45 am estaba viajando hacia la escuela, llegue 6:55 am, corri y entregue la tarea a las 7:00 am en punto

-Bien Señor Hummel, su calificacion se mostrara en dos dias- dijo el profesor

Ya no tenia clases asi que decidi dar una vuelta por McKinley, camine y pase por el club glee, despues por el gimnacio, hasta llegar a los vestidores de porristas y del equipo de americano

Camine hasta el campo y me sente en las gradas, desbloque mi celular y mi imagen de inicio era una de Blaine, la miré y lo volvi a bloquear

Conduje a las 9 am, pase a desayunar un cafe a Lima Bean y regrese a casa, al llegar Papá estaba dormido de nuevo teniendo en brazos a Cory, Illaly estaba desayunando junto con Carole y Nora

-Kurt, ven desayuna, Burt me dijo que no comiste nada-

-Pase por un cafe, estoy cansado, ire a dormir un rato, Sebastian viene por Nora a las 3-

Al subir a mi habitación, me avente a la cama y me coloque una cobija, cerre los ojos y me olvide del mundo


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 2:**

* * *

><p><strong>BLAINE<strong>

Jamás me imagine como sería mi vida después de haber conocido a Kurt, estaba consiente de todo lo que le hice, sé también que el interfirió lo más que pudo para evitar que me fuera a Seattle.

He visto a mi hija pero Kurt no ha venido, siempre que viene mi pequeña la traen Burt y Carole, mis padres me informaron que Kurt no quería verme y yo debía comprenderlo, después de todo lo que le hice es lo menos que podría esperar de él.

He estado en contacto por Skype con Sam, él me informa del club glee, de mi hermana y sobrino y de Kurt, lo último que él me dijo fue que Kurt estaba pensando en universidades, cuando lo dijo escuche la voz de Kurt a la lejanía y Sam apago el video dando por terminada la llamada

Le he escrito miles de cartas que no me he atrevido aun a enviar, espero que Kurt me piense como yo lo pienso en él…

* * *

><p><strong>KURT<strong>

Estando en casa de Sam me pareció haber escuchado la voz de Blaine, camine hacia donde estaba Sam pero no vi nada, eso me hizo sentir realmente mal.

Quería saber que significaba aquel sueño, hable por teléfono con la abuela de Santana quien era la única cercana que podría explicarme pero no respondía el teléfono, cuando Sebastián fue por Nora me dijo que Elliott se iría en unas horas más y que quería que fuera a despedirme de él, acepte inmediatamente y me apure a arreglarme un poco

Al llegar al aeropuerto, el vuelo de Elliott ya casi salía, me maldije por no haberle comprado algo que se llevara, Sebastián y el no dejaban de abrazarse, habían acordado que Sebastián iría a verlo a final de mes y Elliott regresaría en vacaciones

Lo abrace deseándole suerte y pidiéndole seguir en contacto conmigo, pues al ser padrino de Illaly debía llamarme seguido, cuando Elliott estaba a punto de arribar hacia la sala de espera del otro lado del aeropuerto, Sebastián se hinco y le propuso matrimonio, mi cara fue de total sorpresa, las personas los miraban y yo no podía dejar de sonreír, él dijo si y le puso la argolla, se despidieron prometiéndose que volverían a verse en un par de semanas.

-Di papá- le decía a Illaly quien solo sonreía de lado como Finn

-a- decía Illaly

-Kurt, estas apunto de lograr que hable- dijo sarcásticamente Sam

Desde que Blaine se había ido, Sam se había acercado más a mí, primero pensé que era plan de Blaine pero ni él ni yo teníamos noticias del moreno así que comenzamos a platicar más seguido y a conformar una amistad

-Sam, ella hablara cuando esté lista, yo solo le instruyo como hacerlo- respondí

-¿Has tenido noticias de Blaine?- pregunto Sam

-Ni una, parece que desapareció de nuestras vidas desde que decidió irse-

-He intentado llamarle pero jamás responde, he comenzado a pensar en ir un fin de semana a Seattle a verle-

-Mi hija se ira la próxima semana hacia Seattle podrías decirle a mis padres si puedes ir con ellos, supongo que no se opondrían ya que al único que le prohibieron ir fue a mí-

-¿Por qué Blaine sabiendo lo que siente por ti haría eso?-

-Sinceramente no lo sé, he tratado de recordar pero todo lo que hice para evitar que se fuera fue bueno, jamás les dije a sus padres que lo quería lejos de mí, y ahora el me rechaza, me prohíbe llevar a mi propia hija a verlo a Seattle y ni siquiera responde mis cartas, llamadas y e-mails…ya no sé qué hacer Sam- dije con un nudo en la garganta _**-…Blaine es el dueño de mi corazón…-**_

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine<strong>

Mi vida en Seattle era totalmente diferente a lo poco que hice en Ohio, había vuelto a ver a mis amigos y a esconderme de los que me vendían el producto malo, llevaba un poco más de un año sin drogarme, desde el incidente con Kurt, además de que había comenzado mi carrera, nueve horas en la escuela, estratégicamente distribuidas en 5 horas en la Facultad de Derecho y 4 horas en la Facultad de Educación, mi misión es regresar a Ohio y enseñar en la escuela donde mi hija estudiaría, desgraciadamente me perdí su primer año, pero en unos dias más estará aquí, conmigo, aunque sé que Kurt no vendrá con ella.

Illaly significa mi vida entera, sé que no soy el mejor padre pero ella es la razón de mi vida, en mi casillero en ambas facultades tengo la réplica de la foto de Illaly, a dias de nacida cuando esta sonriendo a la cámara, una sonrisa como su papá…Kurt… He pasado dias enteros pensando en él, en que si estará saliendo con alguien más o sí piensa en mi como yo lo pienso a él

Le he escrito cartas que tengo miedo de mandar, la ama de llaves de mi casa, la Señora Rominne me ha dicho que ella puede enviar las cartas sin que se den cuenta mis padres, ella es el único contacto que puede haber, ya que me da miedo entregárselas a Carole o a Burt, siento que no las entregaran a su destinatario.

Algunas veces siento que no quiero seguir en Derecho, pero es lo que mi padre quiere, seré abogado por él, nadie sabe, ni siquiera Rominne que estoy en la facultad de Educación.

En la facultad de Derecho conocí a un chico, su nombre es Xavier, es guapo y hemos salido a comer varias veces, pero si me preguntan,**…Kurt es el dueño de mi corazón…**


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO 3**

* * *

><p><strong>BLAINE<strong>

Xavier es guapo, cabello moreno, ojos cafés y piel clara, fue compañero mío durante la secundaria, pero después entre a la preparatoria y no volví a verlo, fue extraño reencontrarnos años después en la universidad, el primer día fue extraño, ya que ambos cambiamos demasiado; fue después de habernos presentado ante el grupo en la primera clase

**FLASH BACK:**

Yo estaba sentado en medio de la sala, después de dar por terminada la clase, saque mi celular para verificar llamadas o mensajes de las cuales se encontraban en cero cuando una persona se acercó a hablarme

-¿Blaine Anderson? Soy Xavier Rixton, de la secundaria-

-Xavier, que sorpresa ¿Cómo has estado?-

-He estado bien, te perdí de vista desde que nos graduamos, quisiera ver si en algún momento quisieras salir a tomar un café y platicar-

-Claro, ¿Te parece después de clase?-

-Me parece perfecto- dijo sonriéndome

* * *

><p><strong>KURT<strong>

Hoy se irán, he hecho la maleta de mi hija y la he dormido, Carole me dijo que siempre va tranquila durante el viaje pero que cuando se desprende de mí no deja de llorar, así que decidí cansarla jugando, así ira la mayoría o todo el viaje dormida.

Sam ira y estará con ella, le he pedido que me informe sobre ella y sobre Blaine, no sé si hago bien pero me interesaría saber de él, el saber porque no ha respondido mis llamadas, mis video llamadas e inclusive mis cartas y correos

Después de que se fueron, entre a casa y me senté a contemplar el silencio de la casa una vez más, había acordado con los Señores Anderson que viajaría Illaly una vez por mes y estaría las vacaciones de verano con Blaine, ellos aceptaron pues a pesar de todo no podían simplemente separarlos.

Prendí mi computadora para buscar algunos encargos para la boda de Sebastián y Elliott cuando vi que un contacto estaba llamándome por Skype "Cha_r_lie", acepte la llamada y vi a un sonriente Charlie en la pantalla

-Hola Charlie-

-Kurt, hola, ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo está tu hija?-

-Estamos bien, ella salió con mis padres, pero dime como estas tú-

-Estoy excelente ahora que te veo- esa simple frase hizo que me sonrojara

Estuvimos platicando por varias horas, hasta que tuve la necesidad de comer, cuando vi eran las 11 pm

-¿Acaso hemos estado hablando por 8 horas?-

-8 horas y 28 minutos-

Seguimos hablando hasta que ya era hora de retirarme a dormir, me despedí de él y verifique la última conexión de Blaine "Ultima actividad hace 4 meses"

* * *

><p><strong>BLAINE<strong>

El día que mi hija llego con sus abuelos y Sam me sorprendió de ver a Sam, esperaba ver a Kurt pero sabía que él no quería verme así que comenzaba a resignarme a que no lo vería nunca más.

-¡SAM!- grite abriendo la puerta, vi a mi hija mirar a Sam -¡MI AMOR!-

La abrace con tanta fuerza que ella comenzó a reírse, abrace a Sam y a los Señores Hummel

-¿Esta tu padre en casa?- pregunto Burt

-Claro, está en la oficina-

Me metí con mi hija y Sam adentro de la casa, ya que mi madre y mi padre se quedaron platicando con los Señores Hummel

-¿Cómo has estado? ¿Qué tal McKinley?- pregunte

-He estado bien, McKinley como siempre aburrido, y bueno sin novedades sobre Ohio-

Sabía que el "Sin novedades sobre Ohio" se refería a Kurt, quería preguntarle pero no quise hacerlo, tal vez en un par de años mi hija me contaría de ello pero quería mantener respeto con Sam acerca de Kurt.

-¿Quién es Xavier?- pregunto Sam

-Un compañero de mi escuela, he estado saliendo con él desde hace un par de dias, mis padres aún no saben de el-

-Y espero que le digas sobre Illaly-

-Claro que lo hice, él sabe sobre ella- mentí

* * *

><p><strong>KURT<strong>

Debía ir pensando en mi futuro, y mi futuro está en la universidad, visite a Luke en su universidad y me llamo un poco la atención, Elliott me ha enviado información sobre NYU pero ahora tengo una pelea mental entre irme a New York, quedarme en Ohio o regresar a Georgia, debo decidir antes de que mis padres regresen de Seattle, también he considerado irme a Seattle, así estaría mi hija más cerca de Blaine y no tendría que dejarme tanto tiempo. He visto demasiada información sobre la carrera que quiero pero aún estoy indeciso.

* * *

><p><strong>SEATTLE<strong>

-¿Qué fue lo que le dijo a su hijo acerca del mío?- pregunto Burt al señor Anderson

-Para evitar que se pusieran en contacto, le hemos dicho a Blaine que su hijo no desea verlo o ponerse en contacto con él-

-Ha sido una respuesta tan fuera de lugar pero nos ha servido para mantener a Blaine fuera de vicio y esperanzado en la semana del mes que viene Marie- respondió la Señora Anderson

-Aun así están afectando a nuestro hijo y a su hijo señores, lástima que ustedes no puedan verlo así, además deja en mal visto a nuestro hijo- respondió Carole ganándose una mirada molesta de ambos señores

* * *

><p>Carole camino hacia adentro para calmarse, tenía muchos pensamientos en su cabeza que no dejaba de pensar, se topó con Blaine quien cargaba a Illaly<p>

-Carole, ¿Podríamos hablar un momento?-

Ellos se dirigieron a la sala donde podrían platicar tranquilos, Blaine comenzó a contarle y preguntarle algunas dudas acerca de Illaly y su cuidado para después dar paso a la verdadera pregunta "¿Cómo esta Kurt?", cuando estaba a punto de responder la Señora Anderson los interrumpió, maldiciendo algo que Blaine no había hecho, le dejo a Illaly y camino hacia donde su madre le ordeno

* * *

><p><strong>KURT<strong>

_De:_

kurt_humande

_Para:_

Blaine_devander21

_Asunto:_

_**"Blaine, sé que probablemente me odias porque has pedido no verme nunca más, pero quisiera contarte los acontecimientos que han sucedido en mi vida estos últimos dias…**_

_**He comenzado a buscar universidad, he considerado irme a Seattle para que estés más cerca de Illaly, también he comenzado a planear la boda de Sebastián y Elliott, ellos están realmente entusiasmados, aún recuerdo cuando no te agradaba ninguno de los dos pero han sido realmente buenos amigos y ellos adoran a nuestra hija.**_

_**También he estado conviviendo más con Sam, él es gran amigo tuyo y no quisiera que dejases de hablarle después de saber que pasamos la escuela juntos, él ha sido un gran apoyo desde que te fuiste…**_

_**Te extraño Blaine y sé que todo está mal entre nosotros, y que lo que paso no justifica los medios pero no puedo mandarle a mi corazón que deje de sentir lo que siento por ti. Tampoco espero que respondas pero si logras ver este correo, por favor ponte en contacto conmigo.**_

_**-Kurt**_


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO 4:**

* * *

><p><em><strong>BLAINE<strong>_

Sam y mi hija se irán hoy, después de la interrupción ya no pude preguntarle a Carole sobre Kurt, y mucho menos quise preguntarle a Sam, es un tema delicado mis sentimientos hacia él, sabía que Sam es una persona curiosa así que le enseñe un regalo que había comprado las últimas semanas, era para Kurt pero no me atrevía a dárselo a Carole para que ella se lo entregara, deje que lo mirara y fui cauteloso para que el mirara donde lo escondía, y salimos al parque a llevar a Illaly a jugar un rato

Sentí que esa misma noche Sam entro en la habitación y robo cautelosamente la caja, se acercó a la cama donde me dormía con mi hija y salió de nuevo con demasiado cuidado

Por la mañana investigue donde podría Sam haber escondido el regalo y di con la única maleta que nadie revisa por su contenido obvio, la maleta de mi niña, así que corrí a mi habitación y escribí una carta que escondí perfectamente bien en la maleta y me despedí de ella, la vería por Skype cuando estuviera con Burt o con Sam de niñero pero no estando Kurt

Solo espero que mi carta lo haga meditar la situación que estamos viviendo, porque yo lo extraño…

* * *

><p><em><strong>KURT<strong>_

Cuando mi hija regreso sentí un gran alivio, siempre me preocupo cuando se va porque sé que a sus abuelos no les agrada la idea de su hijo con un niño y mucho menos que el otro niño pudiese embarazarse.

La misma tarde desempaque su maleta, con ayuda de Sam quien estaba cantando y bailando con mi pequeña, cuando vi una pequeña caja y un sobre, las metí de manera inmediata a un cajón y voltee para ver si Sam había visto algo pero como no me comento nada decidí guardarla ahí hasta que fuera noche y ver que era.

Cuando era ya de noche, me meti a la habitación de mi niña quien se estaba durmiendo en mi cama, saque la caja y el pequeño sobre, me senté en la mecedora del cuarto de Illaly y prendi la lámpara, primero abri el sobre y vi un cheque a mi nombre con la cantidad de 10,000 dólares, vi la firma y era de Blaine, el por alguna extraña razón me había dado demasiado dinero, puse el cheque en otro lado y vi una hoja pequeña, era su letra

_"Espero que esta pequeña cantidad te pueda servir para mantener a Illaly por un rato, cada vez que ella venga a Seattle meteré un cheque de contrabando, consulte con Cooper y dice que esta es la cuota minima cuando se paga la pension de un hijo asi que espero que ocupes el dinero para Illaly, comprale ropa o juguetes o bien lo que haga falta, de esta cantidad también toma un poco de dinero para ti, para lo que necesites, es una manera en la que puedo ayudarte a minimizar gastos, cuídate mucho Kurt._

_-Blaine"_

Abrace la carta, pensar que de alguna forma aun se preocupaba por mi me hizo sentir realmente bien, siempre tuve ese pequeño miedo pero yo haría todo por juntar dinero e ir a Seattle, tal vez asi podría remediar la situación en la que sus padres nos habían puesto.

Mire la caja que acompañaba el pequeño sobre y vi un anillo pequeño como del tamaño de Illaly u para mi estaba una pulsera que al reverso tenia un pequeño mensaje que hizo que las lagrimas deslizaran de mis ojos

En el espacio de oro estaba un "**_Klaine_**"

Recordé la primera vez que nos habían nombrado así, era la fiesta de Beth y ella nos puso Klaine, desde ese día así fuimos conocidos, me puse la pulsera y le di un beso, me sentía emocionado en ese momento, ese mágico momento.


End file.
